


ask you out.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: strange love (aka rare pairs i write) [16]
Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Dates, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Canon, Set During Four (the novel), Set During Initiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: Zeke contemplates how to ask his best friend out but decides to do it in just the most Them way possible.
Relationships: Four | Tobias Eaton/Zeke Pedrad
Series: strange love (aka rare pairs i write) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625347
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	ask you out.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i really like this and i hope that if this has any engagement at all, you like this too! thank you!

He's been debating it for weeks on end - the questions and ways of going about it thrown out as ideas for how to ask him out turned down by Shauna or if she were around, Lynn. 

"That's a terrible idea," Lynn had said, all tired, deadpanned snark as she sat on one of the tables rather than the chair nearby.

Shauna, at least, had the decency to look embarrassed and reached up to scratch at the back of her dark head of hair meekly, "Sparring and asking him out is a better idea than the muffin thing." 

He had sighed burying his face in his hands before explaining, "It was Uriah's girlfriend's idea." 

"Of course it was." Shauna placated, not sounding entirely convinced at the same time that Lynn's spine had stiffened and one of her ringed hands came to brush at the shaved back of her head, 

"Her name's Marlene." Her dark figure began to retreat after the utterance of the words and his and Shauna's eye contact after had been significant. 

* * *

"Hey, Four." 

The slam of his bag down on one of the tables seems louder than it likely is, simply since it is so early in the morning. 

"Why do you always get up so early for this?" 

The punch the other boy had already had screwed up through his muscles is thrown into the unrelenting plastic of the punching bag. He watches the way Tobias moves his body, all lean strength and brilliant battle strategy - _Abnegation,_ he thinks wistfully, _what do Stiffs do?_

"Won't be factionless." He mutters, lining up another punch where his back is lined up to Zeke's so he takes the second to check out his ass in his sweatpants. 

_Nice._

"You should calm down," He suggests, moving to unzip the bag he brought with him and hears the way Four sighs, "Can't." 

He is beginning to worry for the other initiative by the dark bags under his eyes but he doesn't know how to articulate it without making it sound like he's too concerned about Four to be proper or normal on any front. 

"You should sleep more," he suggests lightly and without even hearing it, he knows the response: _can't._

"Can't." Another hit to the bag and Zeke is startled sometimes by just how well he knows his friend. He swallows, harvesting all of his confidence in his next move when he steps towards the other boy and places his hands on his hips, "You have to." 

"W - why?" He catches the momentary shake in his voice, the dark blush against his cheeks, the way he has gone stiff in Zeke's hands but he does not move away and in a way, it seems like he leans into his hands. 

"Because I told you to." He states confidently before admitting, surprisingly genuine about just how much he likes Four, "I'd like to take you on a date, can I do that?"

Four nods, cheeks still dark and distantly Zeke wonders _has anyone ever touched you?_ but knows Abnegation's strict rules of affection - thinks that he's never seen two Abnegations hug or kiss or anything. He wonders just how new Four is to everything. His voice is hushed with a fine amount of embarrassment, "Yeah." 

"Yeah?" He mimics because it isn't exactly the reply he had wanted but it was the closest he got to an answer. 

Four smiles one of those rare, nothing-can-touch-me smiles, "Yeah, I'd like to go out with you." 

_Good_ \- it's all so _good_. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked my attempt to revive some of this fandom! kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
